


Menial

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Oh, Voldemort! [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Lucius is worried about his relationship with Voldemort.





	Menial

Lucius sat down with a heavy sigh, when it garnered no response he did it again louder. Still nothing, he did it again louder. Still nothing so he did it louder.

"Are you going to do that until I ask what's wrong?" Severus groaned, not looking up from his ‘ _D_ _aily_ _P_ _ro_ _phet_ ’.

"Yes." He sighed again.

"What do you want?"

"I just came back from the Dark Lord."

"Thanks for the information, it was _definitely_ worth interrupting me."

"I don't think he _likes_ me any more."

"I wasn't aware there was a time when _anyone_ liked you."

"You're not helpful. I came to you in friendship."

"We're _not_ friends."

"Just lately he's been calling me all the time, but for the most menial stuff you know. It's like ‘ _open this jar Lucius_ ’ and ‘ _turn the light on I want to read_ ’. He _used_ to send me to torture people or do important things like go Imperious people at the ministry. But recently..."

"Is there a _point_ to this?"

"I just want to try to get back into his good books."

Severus sighed heavily and rested his head on the table.


End file.
